mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy is a pegasus pony and one of the main characters of the series. She's normally very shy and quiet, and frequently seen tending her animals. She wields the element of kindness. Personality Fluttershy seems to have a great love for all animals except full-grown dragons. She is more open around animals than she is around other ponies. The best way to get her to open up is to ask her about her animal friends. This ability to handle animals seems to be unique to Fluttershy who unlike other pegasus ponies is not involved with the weather manipulation of Ponyville.She is an extremely quiet individual, soft-spoken and almost never raising her voice; her idea of a shout of annoyance is a high-pitched squeak. She is also extremely non-violent (when she's mad enough to kick something she gives it the lightest of taps and the closest she comes to taking matters into her own hooves is a stern look and an equally stern talking to, which she generally feels bad about afterwards), and non-confrontational, always willing to apologise if she feels she's done the slightest thing wrong. In Dragonshy, she is revealed to have been terrified of full grown dragons and was almost unable to function out of fear. When she saw her friends being harmed by the dragon, though, she was able to overcome her fear and scold the dragon like a mother being very cross with a child. The power of this scolding frightened the dragon so much it burst into tears. This shows that underneath the soft voice and the usually kind nature there does exist a strong will and extreme braveness when her friends are endangered. This is also shown in Stare Master, in which she stares down and admonishes a cockatrice into doing as she says even as it slowly turns her to stone. Skills As a Pegasus, Fluttershy has the ability of weather manipulation but her skills are more focused on interaction with animals, even befriending them. She also has the the ability to tame them by giving them a fierce and paralyzing gaze which is known as "The Stare" which she used on the Cockatrice. She appears to have some skill as a veterinarian, in A Bird in the Hoof she is shown to own medicines and a stethoscope and demonstrates knowledge of care for sick animals. Her level of skill is hard to judge however as her patient Philomena was a type of animal she had never seen before, and her attempts to treat her turned fairly disastrous. (It should be noted that giving care to an animal you know nothing about is generally a bad idea in the real world) In Suited For Success, she is revealed to have a "freaky knowledge of sewing" like Rarity. She's good enough to finish a dress from Rarity's design (with the help of or possibly directing her other friends). She can also recognize machine stitching, stitching styles, uneven pleats, and traditional clothing styles. History Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flyer, and was bullied by some of the other ponies (who nicknamed her Klutzershy). Rainbow Dash stood up for her, however, and challenged the bullies to a race. During the race, Dash and the bullies accidentally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by a group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed she started singing. Moments later, a sonic rainboom scared all the animals. Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was then that she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Years later, when a now grown-up Fluttershy first met Twilight, she was too scared to do more than mumble quietly, but opened up when she met Spike. She was in charge of music during the Summer Sun celebration. She took part in the search for the Elements of Harmony in the second episode. When the group encountered an angry manticore, Fluttershy was able to tame it by kindly talking to it and removing a thorn from its paw which was responsible for its rampage, earning her the element of kindness. Fluttershy's pet bunny Angel is introduced in the third episode. Angel seems to boss Fluttershy around on occasion, and tries to get her out of her shell. Although good-intentioned, his methods are tyrannical. During the episode Griffon the Brush Off, it is revealed that Fluttershy is a year older than Pinkie Pie and during the episode The Cutie Mark Chronicles, she is shown looking more mature than the others, having very long and slender legs, which surprisingly means that Fluttershy may be the oldest of the ponies. During the episode Dragonshy, Fluttershy's fear of fully grown dragons serves as one of the plot points, but she puts aside her fears to stand up and protect her friends. While escaping from the hydra during the episode Feeling Pinkie Keen, Fluttershy repeats the jumping line Pinkie Pie taught her during ''Dragonshy''. She also had the courage to be the first to jump to safety, although the hydra was arguably the greater threat. In the episode Bridle Gossip, after going through the poison joke flowers with the other ponies while they were looking for Apple Bloom, Fluttershy's voice became deep and masculine, although she seemed unaffected otherwise. Appearances Fluttershy appears in all episodes so far except episodes eight and eighteen. Gallery FluttershyandAngel.png|Fluttershy sharing kindness (and an apple) with her bunny friend, Angel Trivia *Fluttershy's caring nature and similar appearance is based on Posey, an earth pony in the 1980's show except for her cutie mark which is represented by butterflies, reminiscent of the G2 pony Sky Skimmer. Her name is based on an earth pony in the G3 line. *A second example of the effect of Fluttershy's displeasure is seen in The Ticket Master. When all five of her friends begin arguing over who should get Twilight's second ticket, most of Twilight's attention before the break is on Fluttershy. *In the episode Bridle Gossip after going through the poison joke flowers with the other ponies while they were looking for Apple Bloom, Fluttershy's voice became deep and masculine, although she seemed unaffected otherwise. Her deep voice is performed by Blu Mankuma. *In episode 3 and 22, Fluttershy can be heard and seen singing the theme to the show. Category:Pegasus